Truth or dare
by DustRiver98
Summary: The campers of camp Half - Blood play truth or dare. What could go wrong? Everything. A few campers as well as gods can be a bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody´s POV

A few campers sat at the beach and were bored. Today was a free day in camp half – blood so they could do whatever they wanted.

"I´m bored." Nico said. "How about we play strip poker?" Percy looked at him like he was crazy.

"No. That´s a stupid game. What about Truth or dare?" The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay."

"Sounds great."

"I´m in."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nico shouted. All looked at him.

"What´s now Nico?" Annabeth asked him annoyed. "Everybody likes Truth or Dare."

"Not me." He pouted.

"When you are not playing I will zap you with lightnings!" Thalia screamed at him.

"Okay you lunatic." Nico muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Nothing!"

"I´ll explain the rules." Connor said. "Everybody has to do the dare, when someone chickens out; he/she has run naked around camp. With truth: Grover can read emotions so he can tell if someone lies." Everybody nodded.

"Okay. Who wants to start?" Percy asked as everybody sat in a circle.

"I will." Grover said. "Hmm. Who should I pick… Clarisse! Truth or dare?"

"Dare punk. I´m not a wimp!"

"I dare you to go to Chris and say that he´s the hottest guy in camp." Clarisse looked like she wanted to strangle Grover. Travis just stared at him and said.

"Are you gay?"

"No, why?" (Looks guilty)

"Because no guy makes such a dare! Grover is gay!" (Everybody looks shocked)

"Let´s just continue the game!" Grover yelled. "Clarisse. Go on."

"I´ll get you for this." She mumbled as she stood up and made her way to the Hermes cabin. Travis followed her with a camera in his hands.

**Five Minutes later**

As Clarisse and Travis returns Travis showed them the tape. Everybody started to crack up.

"Okay it´s my turn now!" Clarisse shouted. Each camper was quiet. Clarisse smiled evilly.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and ask for a make – over." Nico stared at Clarisse.

"No way am I doing this!"

"Run around camp."

"Okay, I´ll do it." He grunted and walked to the Aphrodite cabin. As he came back 15 minutes later everybody started to crack up again. He wore red lipstick and blue eyeliner. It looked awful.

"It´s my turn now." He smirked.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Everybody gasped.

"Why truth? Are you scared?" Percy teased. Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" Thalia shrugged.

"Nico and Clarisse chose dare so I want to take truth now."

"Are you afraid of anything and when yes from what?" Thalia blushed wildly. She muttered something under her breath.

"What Thalia? We can´t hear you. You must speak LOUER!"

"I`M SCRAED OF HEIGHTS OKAY!" They bursted out in laugher.

"The daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky, is afraid of heights?" Grover snickered.

"That´s not funny!"

"It is." Annabeth said. Then the lunch horn blew and signaled them that it was time for dinner.

"We´ll continue this tomorrow. Same place same time?" Annabeth asked the others.

"Sure." With that they set off to the dinning pavilion.

**Yeah. That was it. Nothing special but I wanted to try it anyway. I´ll write a few more chapters if you want.**


	2. chapter 2

Nobody´s POV

The next day the demigods met on the beach at the same time again. Everybody sat together in a circle.

"Same rules like yesterday. Okay, it´s my turn now. Annabeth, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Dare." She looked pretty nervous.

"I dare you to call Aphrodite and say she´s ugly." Everybody gasps. Annabeth gulped.

"Okay. Has anybody a golden drachma?"

"I have." Nico gave her one. Percy made a rainbow with water and Annabeth threw the drachma in it. Aphrodite appeared in the mist.

"Hello darling. What´s your problem?" She flashed her a smile and showed her perfect teeth.

"Uh, I wanted to say that you are, uh kind of ugly."

"WHAT!" Aphrodite screamed.

"You´ll pay for this!" There was a flash of golden light and Annabeth looked like a Barbie doll.

"Ahh!" She screamed. "I´m looking like Aphrodite with this awful make – up and clothes!" The boys busted out in laughter and the girls began to snicker.

"This isn´t funny!"

"It is." Percy said.

"Okay. Now it´s my turn. Percy, truth or dare?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, dare?" It was more like a question than an answer.

"I dare you to go to the big house and steal some coke."

"Uh, okay." He left the beach and everybody waited for him to come back.

**Ten minutes later**

Percy came back with cokes in his arms. As he approached the others he handed everybody a can.

"You weren´t busted?" Annabeth asked surprised.

"No. I said that the Dionysus cabin caught fire and Mr D believed it. So he set off to help. And Chiron was at Archery so this wasn´t a problem." Percy said simply and shrugged.

"Mr D is dumber than he looks." Travis said to his brother.

"Yes. Absolutely. But we always knew he is a jerk."

"Now my turn." Percy said and clapped his hands together.

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm. I´ll take truth."

"Is it true that you like Katie Gardner?"

"Uh, yes." (Looks sheepishly to the ground) Katie blushed.

"Katie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She didn´t look at Travis.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes." She blushed even more.

"Awww." The others said and cheered. Katie planted a kiss on Travis ´cheek. He grinned. Just then Silena and Beckendorf came and asked if they could join their little game.

"Of course. Sit down." Katie looked at Connor.

"Truth or dare, Connor?"

"Dare. I´m not a wimp like my brother."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. It was a joke." Katie smirked.

"I dare you to prank nobody for one month."

"WHAT! But I can´t do that!"

"Then run around camp."

"Fine." He grumbled. He took off all of his clothes and ran naked around camp. The girls giggled and the boys rolled at the ground, laughing.

As Travis returned his face was as red as a tomato. After he put on his clothes again and sat down he said.

"Silena. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." That was obvious.

"Is it true that you like Beckendorf?"

"Yes. It is true." He looked at Beckendorf and smiled. He smiled too and they hugged each other.

"Okay. Now my turn. Who is my victim…?"

**Okay. Who do you think will Silena take? Please review then I´ll continue to write.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy´s POV

_Who´s my next victim…_

"Percy!" I groaned. When Silena picked me this won´t end well.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth."

"WHAT! I can´t do that. Athena will kill me!"

"Do the dare or I´ll zap you with my lightnings!" Thalia said.

"What? I thought we have to run naked around camp when we don´t want to do the dare. And I never said I don´t want to do the dare!"

"No." The others said.

"We decided we´ll change the rules. Everybody who doesn´t do a dare will be zapped by Thalia´s lightnings."

"When did you change that?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Right now."

"That´s not fair." Annabeth pouted.

"Then I´ll zap Kelp head with my lightnings." Thalia said and pointed at me.

"No! Okay. I´ll do it. Sorry Annabeth."

"It´s okay. It isn´t your fault." She smiled at me. I leaned closer to her and our lips met. This feeling was incredible. I know it sounds cheesy but I saw fireworks. Her lips were so soft. Secretly I loved Annabeth, but I was too much of a coward to admit it.

I didn´t realize how long we kissed until somebody cleared his throat. As we parted I saw that everybody was staring at us.

"What?" I asked still dizzy from the kiss.

"You two kissed for two minutes." Connor said and tried to hold back a laughter.

"Oh." Was all Annabeth could say.

"Now my turn. " I said, desperately trying to change the subject. "Truth or dare… Beckendorf?"

"Dare."

"You have to sleep in the Aphrodite cabin in Silena´s bed." I smirked.

"Okay." Beckendorf shrugged.

"What? But you have to be mad."

"I´m not mad. I´m happy that I have to do that." Silena smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Nico truth or dare?" Beckendorf asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to Olympus and say to Athena that for the goddess of Wisdom she´s pretty dumb." Nico paled.

"I didn´t know you are so evil."

"You can take Blackjack." I said.

"Thanks bro."

Nico took Blackjack from the stables and flew up to Olympus.

**At Mt. Olympus…**

Nico entered the throne room slowly. The gods looked at him.

"What do you want demigod?" Zeus asked him and looked slightly annoyed.

"Uh, I want to say something to Athena."

"Go ahead child." Athena said.

"Uh, I wanted to say that for the goddess of wisdom you are pretty dumb."

"WHAT!" She screamed and stood up from her throne. Nico backed away and shouted.

"Sorry. But a few demigods are playing truth or dare and my dare was to say that to you. I´m really sorry."

"Oh." Athena said and sat down again.

"Then Annabeth didn´t mean I am ugly?" Aphrodite asked in disbelieve.

"No. She didn´t mean it."

"When that´s the case…" Aphrodite waved her hand.

**At camp half – Blood**

Suddenly Annabeth´s Barbie outfit disappeared.

"Hey!" She cried. "Yes, it´s gone. The awful outfit is gone!"

**At Mt. Olympus**

"What is truth or dare?" Zeus asked Nico. Nico explained the game to Zeus and the other gods.

"I want to play that game!" Zeus said.

"Me too." The other gods agreed.

"Then let´s go!" The gods followed Nico to camp Half – Blood were the others waited impatiently.

**That´s the 3. chapter. Hope you liked it. I know the gods are pretty OOC but I thought it would be funny if they would play with the demigods. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**At Camp Half-Blood…**

**Annabeth´s POV**

"So…whose turn will it be?" Percy smiled evilly and looked around, ready to pick a new victim. He opened his mouth to announce the person who was going to be next, but then there was a flash which was so  
>bright it blinded me even when my eyes were shut tightly.<br>When I opened my eyes again, the twelve Olympians were standing in the middle of our little circle!

Everyone gasped and ooohed and aaahed and Connor and Travis even threw themselves on the ground and bowed.

"Dad? What are you all doing here?" Percy asked Poseidon, who wore his typical Hawaiian shirt and cargo pants. He smiled at his son and patted his back.

"Why, playing Truth or Death of course!" Ares bellowed and seated himself next to his daughter, Clarisse. The others were still gaping at the gods, not believing they really wanted to play Truth or Dare  
>with us. I even saw my mom, who smiled at me and took a seat next to me.<p>

"It means Truth or _Dare_, not Truth or _Death_, idiot." Apollo said and looked at Ares.

"Who the f*** cares, sunny boy!" Ares replied lazily and leaned back.

"Ares! Watch your language!" My mother said sternly and glared at him. Ares just laughed at that.

"Okay! I´ll explain the rules!" I said, my speech directing at the gods. They all looked at me expectantly.

"The rules are like this: for example, if it´s my turn I have to choose a random person who has to choose between truth or dare. If said person takes truth, I have to ask him/her something that he has to answer  
>truthfully and we´ll know if he lies because Grover here can sense it if someone does." At the mention of his name Grover waved. "If the person chooses dare, I can dare him to do something that can either be<br>embarrassing, funny or whatsoever. If the person refuses to do as I told him to, he will be zapped by Thalia´s lightning."

"BOO YAHH!" Ares screamed. Clarisse did a secret face palm and buried her head in her hands. Poor Clarisse. I´m glad my mother isn´t that embarrassing…

"Are there any questions?" I asked and looked at the gods. The others already knew the rules so they would certainly not have any questions. Aphrodite´s hand shot in the air, almost instantly.

"What if somebody doesn´t tell the truth when he picked Truth?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _Gods! Even gods can be kinda dumb sometimes_.

"Well, Lady Aphrodite, as I already explained Grover can tell if somebody lies, so we won´t have to worry about that." Aphrodite nodded enthusiastically, apparently not noticing the hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Alright." Percy said and clapped his hands together. "Let´s get started!"

"I wanna start!" Hermes exclaimed.

"Uhhmm…Apollo! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. Don´t wanna spill any secrets of mine." He laughed and blinded everybody with his pearl white teeth.

"I dare you to smack Ares on the head."

"WHAT!?" Ares shouted and glared at Hermes so murderously I thought he was going to skewer him with his spear, even if gods can´t be killed.

"Dare is dare." Hermes explained matter of factly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, that´s a good dare. Thanks bro." Apollo said and went over to Ares to give him a smack.

"OW!" Ares exclaimed and rubbed his head. "You gonna pay for this, sunny boy!"

"Sure thing, Ares!" Apollo mused and went back to his seat. _Di immortals_. If the game went on like this, we are all gonna get killed!

"Okay, it´s my turn now!" Ares looked around and picked his victim.

"YOU!" He pointed a meaty finger at Travis, who instantly covered. Poor Travis. He looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Truth or Dare, punk?" _Now I know where Clarisse got that from…_

"Uh,Dare?" Travis answered meekly. _Ooh…bad choice. _Ares grinned maniacally.

"I dare you to jump off a cliff!" Ares looked pleased with himself, as if he had the best idea of a Dare ever. Travis now REALLY looked like he was going to pee his pants.

"Uh, Ares?" Percy jumped in. "First, there are no cliffs in Camp Half-Blood, and second, we don´t do such Dares where somebody can get killed!"

"What? Nobody can get killed?" Ares looked outraged. "What kind of lame game is THAT?"

"Not every game has to be dangerous." Demeter explained slowly, as if he were a small child.

"Oh man, you are all such wimps! I´m out of here!" With a bright flash, Ares disappeared.

"Thank gods he´s gone." My mother said and heaved a big sigh. The others nodded. "Alright." Zeus boomed. "Let´s get on with the game! I´ll take Ares´ turn." He looked around and picked a person.

"My daughter, Thalia!" Thalia looked quite pale at the mention of her name, probably thinking of what Zeus might ask her or dare her to do. If it was such a brutal Dare like Ares, well then…

"Truth or Dare?" He looked at Thalia expectantly.

"Truth." _Why does Thalia always choose Truth?_

"Okay, here it comes: Do you have a crush on someone?" Thalia looked at her father like he just sprouted another head, but Zeus looked totally serious. The other gods and demigods were silently cracking up  
>about this silly question. Even I had to snicker.<p>

"Yes." Thalia admitted and looked at the ground. "THALIA`S GOT A CRUSH!" Connor screamed and started laughing hysterically. Even as everybody looked at him, he didn´t stop, until Thalia zapped him with  
>lightning.<p>

"OW! Why did ya do that?" He exclaimed and grabbed his butt, which was smoking, like the rest of him. Thalia just shrugged.

"Alright. My turn." Everybody fell silent. We all knew that Thalia´s revenge was REALLY bad.

"Okay. I pick…"

**Okay, sorry for the cliffy. But I updated, didn´t I? And it was a kinda long-ish chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
